The present disclosure relates to a fixing bracket for an antenna cable and a portable terminal having the same, and more particularly, to a portable terminal which includes a conductive bracket clamping an antenna cable to improve grounding effects and assemblability.
Portable terminals represent devices that are portable by a user to perform wireless communication. Such a portable terminal includes an antenna.
The antenna is connected to a main board within the portable terminal to transmit a signal. Also, the antenna is fixed to a metal frame.
The metal frame provided within the portable terminal may be accurately molded by die casting. Thus, since the metal frame is not elastically deformed, relatively high accuracy is required when assembled.
Also, when a portion of the antenna cable is fixed to the metal frame, possibility in the occurrence of defects due to location deviation and product deviation is high.
Particularly, the portable terminal should be grounded to reduce signal noises. Here, when a separate member, e.g., a gasket tape is coupled to the outside of the antenna cable to ground the portable terminal, possibility in the occurrence of defects may be further increased. Thus, it may be difficult to ground the portable terminal.